Rolling In The Past
by LotteSCF
Summary: After the war leaves the wizarding world in ruins, Harry travels the world for a spell to send his soul back in time. At age 58, he succeeds and manages to send his soul back 50 years. Things will be different this time and he will save the lives of all the innocents. I know this has been done before, but this is my take on it. Rated M just in case (though story is not M so far)


**Rolling In The Past**

**Chapter 1**

_April 6__th__ 2006_

Harry Potter stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over at what was once a beautiful, majestic sight, and was now nothing more than a wasteland of rubble and bodies. The war was finally over; he had defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all, but at much too high a cost – there was nothing left. Wizarding Britain had in effect been destroyed, only few survivors were left.

On that early morning sunrise, as he stood observing the sea of bodies that lay where Hogwarts once stood, Harry Potter made a vow. He made a vow that he would find a way to change this all, even if he had to search for a 100 years. He made this vow to his lost friends and families, and all the lost souls that had been struck down by the dark side.

_November 2__nd__ 2039_

Harry Potter, now age 58, once more stood at the site where his beloved Hogwarts once stood proud and tall. The last time he had been here, 33 years ago, this place had been a wasteland; Hogwarts had been laid to ruins and bodies were everywhere upon the once beautiful land. The bodies were long gone now, yet the rubble that was once Hogwarts still remained, an everlasting reminder of what was once a picture of greatness.

Harry could clearly remember that day, the day he had defeated the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. The day upon which he made a vow to change it all. And he had remained true to that vow for all these years; it had been his only mission since then.

For the past 33 years, Harry had traveled the world, researching a way to not just time travel, but to send his very essence, his very soul, back in time, to when he was but a child. At times, he had almost given up, thinking the mission to be impossible, but everytime he thought that, he pictured the faces of his friends and family in his mind, knowing that they would not want him to give up. So, he persevered, and now, he was finally ready.

A few years ago, he had found an ancient spell and potion that would send his soul back. The potion took 8 months to brew and was one of the most complicated he'd ever come across (during the war, he'd discovered he was actually very good at potions when there was no one breathing down his neck, and he'd only refined those skills in the past 3 decades). He made sure to learn all he could during his travels, knowing any knowledge he had would be priceless in his renewed fight against Voldemort. He had become a master in quite a few subjects.

Another good thing about sending his soul back, is that it would expel the soul of the Harry in that time, meaning the horcrux would be expelled as well. It was a small price to pay that he would no longer be a parseltongue. He was ready, and this time, he would not let innocent lives be lost. The farthest he could send his soul back was 50 – half a century to be exact – and that was exactly what he was planning to do.

_November 2__nd__ 1988_

Little 8 year old Harry Potter was sleeping in his cupboard, having cried himself to sleep after his uncle Vernon had given him a beating for getting better grades then Dudley. The unsuspecting boy had no idea that everything was about to change in a moment's time, nor would he ever have any idea, as soon, this version of Harry Potter would no longer exist, making place for a more mature, veteran Harry Potter.

There was no big flash of light, nothing special to indicate that anything had happened. To all it would seem everything was the same as it had been before. But when Harry Potter opened his eyes, they were no longer the eyes of a scared, beaten down 8 year old, but the eyes of a battle hardened warrior. Harry Potter, age 58, had arrived in his 8 year old body and was ready to take this world by storm. Starting with his repulsive relatives.

_November 3__rd__ 1988_

Having used magic, Harry had freed himself from his room, or 'prison', as he referred to it. After he magically healed the injuries his 'beloved' uncle had given him, he had placed himself on the couch in the living room, waiting for his aunt and uncle to wake up. He kept his face blank, not wanting to give away any emotion in his dealings with these repulsive people.

His aunt was the first to come down, and upon seeing Harry, she shrieked and called out for Vernon, yelling, "The freak is out!" Harry heard the thundering footsteps of his uncle as he came waltzing down the stairs in a fit of rage. When Vernon saw Harry, he raised his fist to strike him, but when he struck, he seemed to hit an invisible barrier (Harry was quite magnificent at wandless magic) and was thrown backwards, Petunia simply shrieked again. Harry was surprised the noise hadn't woken Dudley yet, but he supposed the tiny elephant could sleep through world war 3 and not notice anything.

"What have you done, you freak? What have you done?!" Petunia screamed over and over again. Tired of hearing her voice, Harry silenced her and for good measure, decided to silence Vernon (who was coming around) as well.

"Petunia, Vernon, sit down." Harry's voice was hard as steel and caused Petunia to flinch. Helping Vernon up, she for once got the smart idea and decided to listen to Harry, and sat herself and Vernon down on the couch opposite of Harry.

"Good, now that I have your attention, listen carefully, for this is the only warning you'll get," Harry started; Petunia looked scared while Vernon seemed ready to try and throttle the boy, though he couldn't if he wouldn't, as Harry was keeping him in place with his magic.

"Firstly, you should both know that I'm aware of who and what I am, just as I'm aware of who and what my parents were before they were murdered." Petunia startled at this, how could Harry know his parents were murdered? "Oh yes, dear aunt, I know all about their murder and their world," Harry said.

"Lets start with you, Vernon, shall we?" He addressed his uncle, who was unnaturally red in the face by this point. "Last night was the last time you will ever lay a hand on me again. Try it again, and the consequences will be most unpleasant. I'd like you to know that I am perfectly able of turning you into a fly and squashing you, without anyone ever knowing. Do I make myself clear?" The power in his voice was unmistakable, even Vernon could feel it, so he hastily nodded.

"Now, as for my accommodations," Harry continued, "I will move from the cupboard to Dudley's second room, no discussions. If you do not agree with this, I'll be happy to make a formal complaint with children's services. And trust me when I say, I'll make sure they make your lives a living hell." Once again, Petunia and Vernon nodded. They had no idea how Harry could have changed so much in a single night, though they suspected it was because of his freak powers, and they did not want to anger him.

"As for chores, I will continue working in the garden as that relaxes me, but that is all. If I cook or clean, it is out of my own free will, not because you force me to work as a slave for you. I am not the scared little boy I was a day ago, and you'd do well to remember that. You will also feed me as you do yourselves and Dudley, no exceptions. You will no longer tell the neighbors any false rumors about me, nor will Dudley be allowed to continue to harass me, unless he wishes to lose a limb or two."

Taking a deep breath, he continued with the next part, which would undoubtedly make Petunia and Vernon happy, though that was not the reason he was doing this. "Now, I know you were forced to take me in, just as I know you've never received any money for my care. I do not know the reason for this, as I know my parents were very wealthy, but I wish to correct this. Though the care you've given me these past 7 years has been less than adequate, shall we say, I am willing to give you a payment of 250.000 pounds, as well as a continued yearly payment of 10.000 pounds until I am 11, then, assuming I still live here, a yearly payment of 5000 pounds for the summers I will be staying here until I am no longer a resident of your home.

However, these transactions will be taken back by officials if you do not follow the rules I've laid upon you today. So it is your choice. Either you treat me as a house guest, no more, no less, and you will get your payment, or you can treat me as before and get nothing." When he finished, he lifted the silencing spell from his aunt and uncle to see what their response would be.

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other for a long time, seemingly silently communicating, until Vernon nodded and Petunia turned to Harry. "We accept your conditions."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a busy day ahead and need to be going. Do not expect me home for dinner tonight. Your first payments will be received within the next couple of days." With that, Harry stood up and walked out of the way. He would have simply apparated out of the house, however the blood wards prevented him from doing that. So he'd have to walk a short distance before he would be able to apparate to London.

Once Harry was out of the house, Petunia and Vernon sat in stunned silence, contemplating everything that had been said to them. Petunia eventually turned to Vernon, "We will do everything the boy said," she started, "Not only will we receive money, but I have a feeling if we treat him as before, he could do us all serious damage. I don't know why he changed, nor do I care to know, but I do know he was serious, about everything." Vernon nodded in agreement, he felt the same as his wife.

* * *

><p>Harry apparated to a back alley way not far from the leaky cauldron, then using some wandless magic, put a notice-me-not spell on himself; it wouldn't be good for everyone to know that Harry Potter was in the wizarding world this day. The more oblivious they remained about him, the better.<p>

No one took notice of him as he entered the run down bar, which was just what he wanted, and without saying a word to anyone he headed to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Using some wandless magic (he really had no use for a wand anymore, but he would get one before Hogwarts, as to keep his abilities a secret for as long as possible) the bricks moved aside and granted him access to Diagon Alley.

Truthfully, though he'd seen it many times before, the sights took his breath away. The last time he'd been here, it had been nothing more than ruins (as most magical places ended up in the end) and seeing it as this once more was mesmerizing. _'It's good to finally be home,' _He thought as he took in all the sights and smells.

First things first, he needed to go to Gringotts, as he had much business to conduct there. However, he didn't want to cause a scene to happen once he spoke his name, so, he wrote a quick note to give to the teller, and once satisfied, headed straight for the bank.

Luckily, there weren't many people in the bank at this time, so he was able to head straight to the teller and hand him the note. The teller frowned as he looked at it, but he must have done something as a few moments later another goblin came out and headed straight to Harry. "Follow me, sir," the goblin said briskly. Harry called out a quick thank you to the teller, never seeing the shocked look upon both goblins' faces.

The goblin led Harry into an empty office where two guard were waiting; Harry frowned, but kept quiet and was waiting to see what would happen.

"Before we continue, we must confirm you are indeed Harry Potter, and not an imposter. If you are an imposter, the consequences will be deadly," the goblin grinned maliciously and Harry nodded.

"You'll need my blood to confirm this, I suppose?" He retorted, the goblin nodded eagerly, clearly expecting a refusal, as wizards hated spilling their blood for anyone, let alone goblins. Harry however just smiled and stuck out his hand; he had no problem spilling a little blood here, as he knew its only purpose would be to confirm his identity. Barely hiding his shock, the goblin produced a knife and slit Harry's palm, letting the blood flow into a tiny glass vial. Once done, the cut was immediately healed. "Wait here," the goblin intoned before disappearing through yet another door.

It didn't take long for the goblin to come back, and after a quick word with the guards, who then left, he instructed Harry to once more follow him, this time addressing Harry as Mr. Potter. Harry grinned, aware he had past their test.

He was led to an office he recognized from his past; this was the office of the Gringotts Head goblin, Sharpclaw – only few wizards ever got the privilege of meeting with the head goblin, as he viewed himself too important to deal with trivial wizard business. Though Harry had a feeling he would be led here, as he had been told in his last visit that he had with Sharpclaw that he should have been brought to him the first time he came to the bank, but that the continued presence of other wizards had prevented this from happening.

Once they came to the office door, the goblin escorting Harry entered and several moments later he was invited in as well. The goblin left Harry alone with Sharpclaw then.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," Sharpclaw said. Harry did as told, "Thank you, sir." Sharpclaw blinked and a calculating look entered his eyes.

"Polite one, aren't you, Mr. Potter," he said.

"I try, sir. And please, call me Harry." Harry knew this lack of formality would likely shock the goblin, and he was not wrong. Wizards were never this polite to the goblins, nor did they treat them as equals, thinking themselves to be above such low creatures. Harry, off course, felt nothing of the sort. He viewed every man, woman, child and creature as his equal (except evil, murderous people, those, he did feel were beneath him).

"Very well, Harry. You may call me Sharpclaw; I am the head goblin of this bank and you have been brought to me to discuss your magical heritage and finances."

"Thank you, Sharpclaw. I assume you'll want to do the heritage ritual to see which families I am a descended from?" Sharpclaw looked impressed at the knowledge Harry possessed as he nodded.

"I assume this requires more of my blood then?" Harry said, though he didn't assume anything, as he already knew what the ritual entailed from going through it in his past life. It was a simple ritual really; all it required was an ancient piece of goblin parchment (which had several enchantments on it) and a drop of his blood on the parchment. Which was exactly what happened next; Harry waited patiently for his heritage and wealth to appear on the parchment – to say he'd been shocked in his previous life would be an understatement.

Soon, writing appeared on the parchment:

_Mr. Harry James Potter _

_Father: James Rictus Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lilly Rose Potter née Evans (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Sarah Mary Heston (deceased)_

_Heritage and finances:_

_The Potter Lordship_

_the trust fund vault: 750.000 Galeons_

_family vault: 56.000.000 Galeons, 305.000 sickles, 945.000 knuts + family heirlooms._

_The Black Lordship_

_family vault: 210.000.000 Galeons, 1000 sickles, 23.658 knuts + family heirlooms_

_The Gryffindor Lordship_

_Vault 1: 921.000.000 Galeons, 784.268 Sickles, 23 knuts_

_Vault 2: 23.004 Galeons, 8055 knuts + heirlooms._

_The Slytherin Lordship_

_Vault 1: 524.154.532 Galeons, 3610 Sickles_

_Vault 2: Heirlooms_

_The Peverell Lordship_

_Vault 1: Heirlooms_

It still amazed Harry how rich he truly was – he had found out in his previous life he was the riches wizard in Britain, and the third richest wizard in the world.

"When can I lay claim to my Lordships?" Harry asked.

"You can lay claim to all of them now, except the Black Lordship, as Lord Black is not yet deceased and therefore still rightly Lord of the Black name, despite his imprisonment," Sharpclaw said.

"Then I'd like to lay claim to them today. However, I do not want it to be known to anyone that I am a Lord just yet, it may come in handy to reveal at a later date."

And so it was done, Harry signed the papers to claim to each Lordship (which made him officially emancipated. An adult, if you will) and put on each ring, which turned invisible unless he wanted it to be shown.

For the next hour, Harry made arrangements for payments to his aunt and uncle, provided they follow the rules in the contract they would have to sign. He also converted 10.000.000 Galeons to pounds (5 pounds to a galleon) and put it on a credit card to be used solely in the muggle world. After discussing his finances for a lengthy period, Harry came to his most important topic.

"So, how do goblins feel about horcruxes?" The look of shock on Sharpclaw's face nearly send Harry into hysterics.

As it turned out, goblins were repulsed by horcruxes and the wizards who made them; and they also had a simple method of destroying them without destroying the item they were attached to (though they would not tell Harry what this method was as it was a goblin secret). Harry was especially amused by the rage Sharpclaw showed when he was told there was one in a Gringotts vaults (had he known the goblins would react like this, things might have gone differently in his past life) and assured Harry it would be dealt with swiftly.

_December 5__th__ 1988_

Harry had been back in the past for little over a month now. After his visit to Gringotts a month ago, he then ventured into the muggle world. First thing he did was buy himself an entire new wardrobe (he did not buy new glasses, as he magically corrected his eyesight with a spell he'd found in Africa) and enough furniture to make his new room at the Dursleys more comfortable. He then practically bought out a book store (after all his years of studying magic, he realized he'd neglected his knowledge of the muggle world and its subjects, which he would correct over the next several years).

School had been a bit more difficult. The teachers had been suspicious of his new behavior and his much improved grades, so much even they accused him of cheating (a theory he was quick to disprove). Though It was better now, as they'd had a little while to adjust to this new Harry.

The Dursleys had swiftly signed the contract Harry had presented them with, and so far had been following all the rules. Dudley had been harder to deal with, as he still viewed Harry as a punching bag (a broken hand took care of that problem eventually).

It was strange being in a child's body again, but he refused to act as a child. He very much acted his real age (he was done hiding who he was, this was who he was now). Sure, they might find him odd at first, but people always got used to the way Harry acted after a week or so, assuming he was just a mature child for his age.

Currently, Harry was writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore (his penmanship would be changed with a spell before he send it out), informing him all about the Peter Pettigrew situation. This time next month, Sirius would be a free man. And if not, well, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

One thing was sure, the next couple of years were bound to be a hell of a ride…


End file.
